


SMASH AU: Subspace 2: The Infinite War against the Neo Subspace Army

by NootNoot64



Series: SmashAU Subspace 2 [5]
Category: M.U.G.E.N. (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NootNoot64/pseuds/NootNoot64
Summary: After seeing a bunch of strangers, threatening the citizens of Roda, Maxime decides to jump in and fight them off, but little did he know that someone more powerful is behind all of this.
Series: SmashAU Subspace 2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186391





	1. The Prince of Roda: Maxime

**Author's Note:**

> Since M.U.G.E.N.'s extemely obscure to some people, here's some wiki articles detailing who is who:
> 
> \- Maxime: https://mugen.fandom.com/wiki/Narayan_Maxime  
> \- Dragon Claw: https://mugen.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon_Claw  
> \- Ryugen: https://www.deviantart.com/luketheemewtwo/art/Who-is-this-character-294466838?comment=1%3A294466838%3A2489916837
> 
> -Rox Howard Clones: https://saltypedia.fandom.com/wiki/Rox_Howard_Clones  
> \- Rage Rock: https://saltypedia.fandom.com/wiki/Rage_Rock  
> \- Omega Tiger Woods: https://saltypedia.fandom.com/wiki/Omega_Tiger_Woods

**Location: Roda**

It was another day in the kingdom of Roda. Maxime was busy with his daily chores, sweeping the floor of Princess Jemma Glen’s room. It was a tough, boring job, being part time houseboy and full time prince of Fort Glen, but then again, Maxime was a tough guy. He was used to takeovers, having to fight a bunch of creepy nuns, alongside his helicopter friend. Claws at the ready, and passive, he was in for a surprise.

“Another day, another floor to sweep,” grunted Maxime. “The things I do for my princess...ah, well, soon enough I’ll be free to get back to my manga. I heard  _ Fullmetal Alchemist _ has been a sleeper hit, back in the day.”

Putting down his brown, after sweeping for the past half hour, Maxime was ready to take a break. However, just as he was about to take a step away-

**CRASH!**

The ceiling bursts open, as a bunch of identical copies of red gied martial artists make a mess of the floor. They begin to shout:

“Come on!” “You will die, mortal!” “What are you waiting for? Christmas?”

Seeing all his effort gone to waste, Maxime regains his posture and activates his Warrior Claws, surging with electric current.

“Augh,” Maxime blurts out,  “I just cleaned that! This kingdom hasn’t got room for invaders, Rox Howard clones!”

Beginning to notice Maxime, the Rox Howard clones split up and charge towards the rabbit boy. Armed at the ready, Maxime charges and swipes one of the clones, only to be grabbed by the leg by another clone.

Slammed to the ground, Maxime gets assaulted by the clones, burned by Hadoukens, and kicked in the nards. Spoiler: It sucks. 

However, Maxime begins to glow with a blue aura, taking the Rox Howard clones by surprise. Charging up, Maxime cups his paws and shouts:

“TAKE THIS!”

The Rox Howard clones are blasted skyward by Maxime’s Spirit Beam, blasting them through the roof of the castle. The beam can be seen for miles, alerting the masses!

“W-what is our prince doing?!” a citizen calls out.

“Is he trying to destroy the castle?!” another calls out.

Maxime bursts out of the castle roof, landing in front of the pile of clones.

“Don’t worry,” Maxime assures the citizens. 

“These men here are trying to harm our kingdom, and I am here to stop these bastards!”

The knocked-out clones vanish before Maxime’s eyes, however. In confusion, Maxime looks around him, only for another clone to pop up and kick Maxime in the back of the head!

Landing face first into the ground, Maxime pants and turns to look at the new set of clones, his face covered in blood and scratches. Shaking his fist, Maxime gets up slowly, not before another clone stomps on his head.

“Yes!” the clone emits with excitement!

The pressure begins to weaken Maxime, about to have his head collide with the earth. 

_ "Shit…" _ he thinks.  _ "I can’t go down like this...I can’t let the princess and the king be taken down, with me...I got to-" _

Maxime is cut off by the pressure being removed from his head. To his surprise, a mysterious figure looms before him. Yet, Maxime recognizes this face...it’s a face of a warrior and a friend…

“Dragon Claw…?”

**_End of Chapter 1_ **


	2. The Divine Warrior: Dragon Claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting beat up badly by the clones, Maxime gets saved by an old friend of his.

Dragon Claw looks down at Maxime. His eyes filled with flames, as well as his blade hands, he nods to Maxime in silence.

“Thank God, you’re here!” exclaims Maxime. “I don’t think I can take these bastards down on my own!”

“.........”

Knowing Dragon Claw, Maxime knew this meant, “It doesn’t seem so, my friend. I am here to help.”

Dragon Claw extinguishes the fire on his blades, and offers Maxime a hand. With the grip of his claws, Maxime carefully pulls himself up.

“Let’s go Poppy!” one of the clones exclaimed, before all of them charged at them both as Maxime and Dragon Claw prepared themselves. 

Maxime went to fight the clones on the left while Dragon Claw went to the right. They kept fighting them off to the point they were all defeated.

"Phew... I think that's all of them...", said an exhausted Maxime.

Just then, however, he hears laughing behind him, and peers over to the source of the laughing.

“What the-?”

Two more clones are running out of the castle, carrying what appears to be statues on golden pedestals. Taking a closer look, Maxime discovers that these are actually statues of the king and the princess!

“Wait...how can that be? There’s no statues of-”

The clones bring them to a blond, red vested figure. He takes the statues, and laughs to himself.

“Ah, yes,” the figure remarks. “This shit will do nicely, now that I have the king and the princess, I only have one more left to take in the kingdom.”

The figure pulls out a Dark Cannon, and Maxime realizes what’s happening. He’s about to be turned into a statue!

Maxime runs forward, as Dragon Claw looks at him, confused. Just as the Dark Cannon is fired, Maxime jumps up, and Dragon Claw gets hit by an arrow-shaped beam.

“Dragon Claw!” Maxime shouts in horror!

A statue of Dragon Claw hits the ground, and a scream can be heard from the figure.

“Shit! I missed! I’ll have to try again!”

“Oh, no, you don’t!” Maxime yells as he dashes forward, before the figure can fire off again.

**_End of Chapter 2_ **


	3. The Magical Dragon - Ryugen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing who's behind the attack, Maxime tries to attack Rage Rock but he sends one of his minions to take care of the lagomorph.

Slashing the figure’s face, Maxime recognizes the figure. It’s Rage Rock, also known as Rox Howard, the man whom the clones had spawned from.

“Rage Rock!” Maxime exclaims. “You won’t be taking my king or my princess, not on my watch!”

“Oh, yeah, bitch?” Rage Rock taunts. “I could kick your ass across this kingdom, but I don’t have time for that.”

“As if!”

As Maxime charges and fires off another beam, Rage Rock does a Psycho Crusher, dodging it and slams Maxime over the head with a kick.

“Argh...how much I have tasted gravel, today...ptooey!”

“That’s what I thought, bitch! Omega Tiger, finish him off for me!”

“Omega who-?”

A girl with white hair and vest walks in.

“Huh?”, said Maxime, confused by the girl’s sudden arrival.

“It’s getting fun.”, giggled the girl.

Suddenly, she turns into a humanoid with a green shirt, red pants and most importantly, a giant head with a nike logo as its mouth, emitting a light flash after transforming.

“Ngh!”, Maxime grunted as he blocked the flash with his hand.

After the girl’s transformation, the bunny boy slowly moved his hand down, only to witness Omega Tiger Woods, who appears to be one of Rage Rock’s minions.

“Gotta kick some ass!”, OTW said enthusiastically.

“What the hell is that thing?!”, Maxime yells in disgust, staring at OTW.

His hesitation to move, however, leaves him open. OTW slams his head to the ground while shouting, “TIGER!”

Maxime tries to roll back, but he gets knocked into the air, as OTW flies at him, now wearing a Nike cap. This sends Maxime flying once more.

“Sayonara, bitch!” Rage Rock taunts, as he opens up a portal and gets away.

Maxime hits the ground and gets up, while OTW leaps towards Maxime, headfirst. Maxime, now seeing it coming, dashes forward and jumps up, before OTW can impact with the ground. Yet, when Maxime flies in for an attack, OTW transforms into a mine.

Maxime is blown off course, as the mine blows up from underneath him.

_I can’t do this on my own…_ Maxime thinks to himself as he flies in the air. _Dragon Claw is unconscious...the princess and king are captive...and now I’m up against this thing…_

As he thinks this, he is suddenly pulled down telekinetically. Held by the scruff of the neck, Maxime finds himself face to face with a black, humanoid dragon.

“Ryugen!” Maxime exclaims. “Am I glad to see you! I need your help-”

“Oh, believe me, Maxime…” Ryugen begins. “I know. Let me take care of this.”

Ryugen places Maxime down and runs up to OTW. Sensing a threat, OTW transforms into a golfer, and swings a golf club at Ryugen. Ryugen dodges, and telekinetically grabs OTW.

OTW pulsates with dark energy, as he is burned before getting blasted upwards.

Landing on the ground, OTW’s head shattered to pieces, only to immediately reassemble itself.

Before OTW attacks the group, Ryugen uses his telekinesis to touch the Dragon Claw trophy, reviving him in the process.

Now back to normal, Dragon Claw does a backflip and kicks OTW, launching him before spiking him to the ground, once again, OTW’s head shattered to pieces, immediately reassembling itself.

“i'm glad you are okay Dragon Claw!” exclaimed Maxime. “Let’s kick this bastard’s ass once and for all!”

As the bunny boy got ready, Dragon Claw and Ryugen did the same, before charging at OTW.

After a huge fight between them, OTW gets defeated by the group and begins saying his last words.

“I feel good!”

OTW’s head shatters and turns into a trophy.

Having defeated OTW, Maxime looks around...seeing no sign of where to go after Rage Rock.

“What do we do, now?” Maxime asks Ryugen. “Rage Rock is gone, and his portal is gone, too!”

“Don’t worry, grab on.” Ryugen responds, reaching out his hands to Maxime and Dragon Claw.

The two of them grab onto Ryugen’s hands, as he teleports them away from Roda.

However, the Rox Howard Clones are not gone for good! One clone grabs OTW’s trophy, dragging it elsewhere.

“Yes!” the clone emits.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Flame Mane/DJ Flame for helping me with the writing!


End file.
